


Breathe Life to the Flame

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 1: Air, Endgame Makroh, Multi, Non-bender Iroh II, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Iroh II was born a non-bender, to two non-bending parents. One wouldn't think it would cause the issues it did.Iroh had a plan, it was rather simple at the heart of it, prove himself capable of ruling the Fire Nation, by first serving in another capacity. At eighteen, he became the youngest member of the United Republic Council and his story only gets more convoluted from there.Iroh only wanted to do his job. Life had other plans.(Updated every other Saturday)
Relationships: Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Iroh II/Asami Sato, Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited about this story. I've been sitting on it a while and it has taken on a new life from the idea I originally came up with. I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> This is endgame Makroh but that won't show up until Book 3 really.

There were five tragedies in his life that formed the man Crown Prince Iroh the Younger would become.

The first, was sadly enough his own birth. 

That wasn’t to say, Iroh’s birth itself was traumatic. Iroh had actually been delivered swiftly and easy enough at noon during the summer. A natural firebender to be, as the country like to say. The sign of a good leader.

They also liked to say that it was the only redeeming factor of said child’s birth.

Iroh was born to two non-benders. His mom was the only child of the Fire Lord. His dad was the only non-bending child of the Avatar, the only non-bending child of any avatar, and the eldest of three siblings.

Many said that wasn’t a good sign at all. Bending was a gift from the spirits, a belief that spread across the national divides of the world. It was something given in each generation to those of great ability for change and leadership and benders of all nations were treated with high regard for it.

Rumors of angered spirits and the end of the royal family swirled around Iroh’s birth after Iroh failed the tender test. The cotton held under his nose hadn’t lit, but then again, neither had it done so at his grandfather’s birth and he was one of the greatest firebenders alive. The nation’s attention remained on Iroh for a long time as they waited for his bending to emerge.

The rumors persisted though Iroh’s childhood and it didn’t help matters that his parents had only married when Iroh’s mom was five months pregnant.

Iroh was technically a bastard child, but unlike with a male heir, no one could claim he wasn’t his mom’s son. Still, that didn’t stop them from complaining about Princess Izumi eventually taking the throne, and her illegitimate and potentially non-bending heir to follow.

That mentality wasn’t improved when the second tragedy of his life happened.

When Iroh was five it became clear that the powerful firebender the world was expecting wasn’t coming. There was no spark, or accidental flames within the young boy, even when they ran him through the basic katas, just in case. 

It seemed like he wasn’t the late bloomer his grandfather was.

His family wasn’t willing to label him a non-bender quite yet though. As the son of Avatar Aang and Master Katara, his dad’s kids were just as likely to be a waterbender or an airbender.

So, Iroh had been carted off to the Southern Watertribe to learn from his Aunt Kya and while Iroh took easily to the gliding movements of waterbending, it was clear he had no control over the element.

From there he was shipped to Air Temple Island where his Grandpa Aang tried to instill Air Nomad philosophies into him alongside his Uncle Tenzin. Iroh took to the ways of an Air Nomad like it was his nature and for a while everyone thought maybe he was an airbender and simply a, very, late bloomer.

At seven years old, Iroh had been taken all over the world, trying to figure out what type of bender he was. In an oddly desperate move, Iroh had even been tested for earthbending.

His family finally gave up soon after. There was no known occurrence of a child discovering their bending after this age, except in rare occurrences where they never tried to bend.

Iroh was just a non-bender. 

As a child Iroh had never understood why his parents were so insistent he be a bender when they themselves were non-benders. 

It wouldn’t be clear until he was older that world considered his little family a failure to the legacy of Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang. Both of those ideas hurt Iroh deeply, and they were printed across newspapers around the world.

It didn’t help matters that former allies of Ozai, and those who still supported the war, had riled up tensions on the matter even more. 

The royal family, for the past two generations hadn’t produced a bender, something the Fire Nation desperately wanted as a sign of prosperity and luck for the nation. A non-bender at the time had never been on the throne, and for a nation who, for their entire history, saw bending as the highest form of power, the idea of two back-to-back didn’t set well. The Fire Nation didn’t want another non-bender in line for the throne, but that’s what they ended up with.

He didn’t get why the world felt the need to treat it as such a disaster but it led to a lot more complications than it should have.

The third tragedy came soon after.

Only two weeks after Iroh was officially declared a non-bender, Iroh’s Grandpa passed away in his sleep.

The funeral had been massive and Iroh had never felt so small in the face of such a large gathering of mourners. All of the people there had felt some attachment to Iroh’s Grandpa, which made Iroh feel very uncomfortable expressing his own grief.

Iroh had been close with his Grandpa, having spent so much time with him on Air Temple Island. The two had often played games together when not attempting to get Iroh to airbend. Iroh was sure his Grandpa knew he wasn’t an airbender and, when he got older, suspected the man kept him on the island to avoid the unpleasantness of the world a bit longer.

Iroh had been greatly upset at his passing for a long time and even felt the loss keenly as an adult.

His grief hadn’t been helped by what happened next, not even a full year later. The fourth tragedy of Iroh’s life, ruined it. At least at eight he thought it did.

His status as a non-bender had brought a lot of bad opinions towards the royal family and with it came a strain on his parents. 

His mother, the first non-bender born to the royal family, had been put under even more scrutiny as Iroh’s own status had been declared. She threw herself into her work, after and had little free time.

His dad had always been more absent than his mother, being military but he’d always come home and spend time with both of them as a family.

The first time he hadn’t, Iroh had been confused and hurt as they were supposed to the Lantern Festival together.

His grandmother had taken him instead and they had fun together as she taught him how to throw knifes and the two of the spent the time trying to knock the lanterns from the sky.

It didn’t make his dad’s absence sting less, particularly when he did it again. Iroh worked up the courage, after the second time his dad didn’t come home, to ask his mom about it.

His dad didn’t feel welcomed in the Fire Nation anymore. His parents were getting a divorce.

Iroh had screamed and cried and pitched the worse fit the palace had ever seen at the news until he collapsed into a heap of distraught eight-year-old.

It was his fault. He knew it was. His family could tell him otherwise but he knew his parents still loved each other. He could see it in the way they moved around each other, even after the divorce. The world wanted a bender for Fire Lord and Crown Princess Izumi clearly couldn’t have one with the non-bender she was married too.

When he got older Iroh knew that reasoning, while truly what people thought, was complete Komodo-rhino shit, but as a child it had cut him to his core.

The fifth tragedy was the final straw, and Iroh vowed, bender or non-bender, he wasn’t giving up until the world respected him because of his status, not in spite of it.

Iroh was the next in line behind his mom. Not his half-sister Ursa. The Fire Nation could forget it, and if Iroh’s determination was anything to go by, they would.

Iroh’s mom remarried a year after his parents divorced. His little sister Ursa was born when he was ten, nearly eleven. Iroh had, at first, treasured her. She was his little princess and meant the absolute world to him.

That soon changed.

Iroh hated his step-father with a passion. It was clear to him that, much like the rest of the nation, he wanted his daughter to be next in line behind Iroh’s mom. Iroh wasn’t giving him the satisfaction and hoped the man choked.

As more and more pressure was put onto his mother to make Ursa her heir, Iroh grew resentful towards his sister. He tried to never let the resentment show, keeping a fake upbeat air when around her, but he couldn’t help the hurt he felt.

As an adult he mellowed out with that resentment but he still had a lot of hang-ups over it. Mostly he tried to avoid her, the two of them not really having much in common with their age gap anyway. 

It didn’t help that between his step-father and a new baby step-sister, Iroh started feeling very isolated from his mom.

The only two who seemed to notice where his grandparents. From age twelve to eighteen they had basically taken over rising him, along with the rest of their family. As such, Iroh felt more connected to the kids of Avatar Aang’s Team Avatar, then the grandkids which he belonged too.

It was fine, or so Iroh made himself believe. His grandfather taught him how to fight with a sword and his grandmother taught him more about distance throwing. 

At fourteen, Uncle Sokka had stolen him away and took him ice dodging. Uncle Sokka didn’t have any kids and when he died three years later, he left his recovered space sword to Iroh. 

At fifteen, they had sent him to study with Aunt Ty Lee in the Kyoshi Warrior dojo of the Fire Nation. Iroh had discovered a fair bit about himself at the time, including both his sexuality and his gender identity. 

At seventeen Iroh grew tired of the stress and anxiety hiding his identity caused him. Iroh’s grandparents had warned him to be careful but Iroh couldn’t stomach it anymore. It was who he was and if the nation hated him for it, it was only one thing in a long line of them. 

The news media had a field day with it, until they realized their comments didn’t seem to touch Iroh. At least, he didn’t show how deeply the words cut publicly.  
Behind closed doors, Iroh had been a nervous wreck for weeks before his grandfather announced his own bisexuality to quiet the masses. It had worked to a degree.

When Iroh turned eighteen he made a decision. An election was coming up for the Fire Nation representative on the Republic Nation’s Council. 

Iroh took every ugly word thrown at him and turned it on its head into the most brutal campaign race the Fire Nation had ever seen. He challenged his nation to take a chance and stop hiding behind outdated tradition. He challenged them to take a chance on this new world developing in front of them. He challenged them to accept that Iroh was a non-bender, a bastard child, and a bisexual, non-binary person and to not look at those words as a weakness of his but as the strengths they were. He challenged them to give him a chance to prove that he could lead their nation into a prosperous future.

Nothing surprised him more than when they did.

-=-=-=- 

Iroh woke to the sound of the shower running. Sun was streaking through the window where Tai must have opened it. Iroh pressed his face more firmly into the pillow before rolling over onto his back and stretching.

The shower cut off as Iroh sat up on the side of the bed. He reached over and turned the radio on before standing to look through his closet.

“You should wear this,” Tai said, tugging lightly on a pale blue ruqun.

Iroh made a face. “Not feeling it today,” Iroh said.

“Shame, you always look nice in it,” Tai said.

“And I don’t look nice in my other clothes?” Iroh asked, peering playfully over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

Tai shot him an unimpressed look as he towel-dried his hair. It stuck up in short black spikes when he pulled it away.

“You are the most attractive person in this city,” Tai deadpanned. “You’d make a sack look like a million yauns.”

Iroh laughed lightly. “I think you make a pretty decent competition for that title,” Iroh said, leaning in for a kiss.

Tai delivered, laughing slightly. “You humor my ego well, but that’s a lie,” Tai said, tucking a strand of hair behind Iroh’s ear.

Iroh rolled his eyes, before moving back to his closet and pulling down a basic Fire Nation style hunfu.

“Blending in today?” Tai asked, turning down the radio as the replay of the pro-bending game came on.

“In Republic City?” Iroh asked, moving to turn the radio back up. The announcer started reading off the teams that were going to the finals. Iroh smiled slightly at hearing the Fire Ferrets had qualified. “Never.”

Tai laughed, even as he shut the radio off completely. Iroh let him, as he had already obtained the information he wanted.

“Are you going to be free for lunch?” Tai asked, as he and Iroh dressed around each other.

“I should be,” Iroh said. “There’s a basic council meeting today as Tenzin and Tarrlok seem to want to argue over the Avatar’s recent appearance in the city. Apparently, Aunt Lin isn’t pleased with her.”

“I heard she went tearing through the city on a polar bear-dog when she first arrived,” Tai said.

Iroh paused in tying up his robe as he looked over at Tai. “That I haven’t heard but I did know she joined the Fire Ferret’s pro-bending team,” Iroh said.

Tai rolled his eyes. “Of course, you know that,” Tai said. “She nearly destroyed a street beating up Triad members.”

Iroh hummed. He would need to look further into that as he certainly couldn’t show up to a meeting about the Avatar only knowing she joined a pro-bending team.

“Do you know anymore about her arrival?” Iroh asked, pouting over at Tai.

Tai pouted back instead of answering him.

“Tai,” Iroh begged. “Please.”

“Not much,” Tai said, “just that she ended up arrested by Chief Beifong. That’s probably what your meeting is about. I highly doubt they called one over her being a pro-bender.”

“They might have,” Iroh joked, before getting serious. “I just don’t see how it’s the council’s business what she’s doing in the city. She was pardoned for what she did that first day, and she hasn’t done anything since.”

“She’s the Avatar, what do you think the council wants from her,” Tai said, his voice sharp.

“I know exactly what they want from her but that still doesn’t make their political maneuvering any less inappropriate,” Iroh said, shifting the belt of his robes into place. “Meanwhile, the city suffers actual issues and concerns the council had been ignoring.”

Tai looked up at him quickly. “Are you talking about the Equalist movement?” Tai asked.

“The non-benders of the city are making a statement,” Iroh said. “It shouldn’t be ignored and it needs to be addressed before it escalates but no, lets discuss the seventeen-year-old’s joyride through the city.”

Tai hummed to himself. “Iroh have I ever told you how I pity you for your job?” Tai asked.

“Only all the time,” Iroh said. “Oh, to be a not so humble head engineer in a huge industrial empire like Future Industries, instead.”

“Hey,” Tai said. “At least when something goes wrong at my job, I don’t have nearly four million people breathing down my throat to fix it.”

“No, you just have dramatic explosions,” Iroh joked.

“Aren’t those the same thing?” Tai asked.

Iroh smiled over at Tai. “Basically,” Iroh said, glancing at the clock. “Don’t you need to leave soon?”

Tai glanced at the clock, himself. “Shit,” he said, rushing to pack up his bag. He was tugging on his shoes at the door when he glanced back at Iroh. “Meet me at Ember’s Steakhouse for lunch?”

Iroh smiled slightly to himself. Ember’s Steakhouse had been where they had their first date and Tai only asked him there if he had something important to share, or was feeling particularly nostalgic or romantic. He wondered which it was this time.

“I’d love to,” Iroh said, grabbing Tai before the man left. Tai turned back and kissed Iroh lightly on the mouth.

“See you then,” Tai said, “now I really have to go or Sato is going to have my hide.”

Iroh sighed as Tai left. He loved the man but every morning Tai made leaving a huge production of chaos. Iroh figured it was just one of his scatterbrained engineering traits at this point.

Iroh moved slowly back towards the bathroom to finish getting ready. The bathroom was still steamed up from Tai’s shower, so Iroh opened the bathroom window in addition to the door.

Iroh freshened up a bit, leaving his hair for last as it usually took the longest. On days when Iroh himself ran late, usually due to Tai running super late, Iroh just threw it up in a bun similar to his Aunt Kya’s if only to get it out of his face.

On days when he actually got to take his time with it, Iroh got a bit more creative. It wasn’t much today, as the council meeting was being held earlier than usual, but Iroh still managed more than a basic top knot. He had braided the strands he pulled out to twist into the top knot beforehand, leaving the rest of his hair down to rest at his mid-back.

Iroh knew the tradition of not cutting your hair, to honor your family, had fallen out of style at some point over the years, but he continued to follow it. He wasn’t quite sure why at this point, as his relationship with both his parents were slightly strained, though all three of them were trying to fix that in recent years. At the very least the long hair made him look more like his grandfather.

Iroh took one last look over himself in the mirror before leaving his and Tai’s townhouse.

Iroh looked both ways before crossing the street. He knew the other members of the council had Satomobiles but Tai and Iroh had never really seen the point of one. Their jobs were close by, a simple walk in one direction or the other, which meant Satomobiles weren’t needed.

That, combined with the city’s public transport system, meant Tai and Iroh had never really felt the desire to buy one. It would have been a status symbol, and while Iroh, and Tai in his own right, were rich enough to afford several, they didn’t want one.

Iroh always found it amusing, as Tai literally worked for the man who made Satomobiles and had in fact designed some, that Tai didn’t want one himself. Iroh supposed that showed just how safe the vehicles actually were.

Iroh paused at the crosswalk as Satomobiles rolled through the intersection. He could see City Hall just ahead. In fact, he could see his Uncle Tenzin walking into the building while Oogi settled down outside.

The crosswalk lit up green and Iroh walked the last few blocks in a contemplative silence.

Uncle Tenzin was close with the Avatar. Iroh wondered if that had anything to do with today’s meeting, or if it had anything to do with Lin’s fowl mood over the whole thing. Having the two as exes certainly made the politics of Republic City interesting. Having the two as extended family made it even more so.

“Hey Oogi,” Iroh said, patting the air-bison on the leg as he walked past. Oogi opened his mouth and yelled slightly at Iroh. Iroh nodded as if he understood what the creature had said. “Nice to see you too.”

The marble flooring made a soft clicking sound as Iroh’s boots hit it. He smiled at the secretary at the front before heading towards the Council Meeting room.

Amaruq, the Southern Water Tribe representative, was already seated at the table talking to Tenzin.

“Morning,” Iroh said, slipping into his seat next to the empty Earth Kingdom representative’s seat. Iroh wasn’t too surprised, Rong was usually the last to arrive.

He was however surprised to find Tarrlok, the Northern Water Tribe representative, was missing.

“Good Morning, Councilor Iroh,” Amaruq said. “If you have the time after the meeting, I would like to talk to you about the proposal for the new community center. You wish to place it in Little Embers as they are the majority of the funding, but a lot of people in Oasis Springs are interested in the concept. Dragon Flats lies in the middle, provided those of Oasis Springs donated as well, would you and those of Little Embers be averse to moving the community center to Dragon Flats?”

“You know I live in Dragon Flats, don’t you?” Iroh asked, trying to hide his amusement.

Amaruq didn’t look the least bit ashamed of himself. “I might,” he said.

Iroh laughed. “It would be something to discuss with those funding it,” Iroh said. “They want it near them, not in the next neighborhood over. You know how they can get. I have a prior engagement today but we can discuss it another time.”

Amaruq didn’t look pleased at that but nodded regardless.

Iroh could see the appeal of Amargu’s plans, but it ignored the neighborhood divides of the city. 

Little Embers was an upper-class, majority firebending, area that bled into Dragon Flats, which was an odd amalgamation of middle-class and upper-class non-bending residents. Little Embers tried to mark a clear divide between the two, but Dragon Flats’ careless sprawl made it difficult. 

It made for an odd tension between the two neighborhoods and Iroh could already feel a headache forming trying to talk Little Embers into putting the center in Dragon Flats. They already barely wanted to talk to him for simply living there.

Luckily Tarrlok and Rong finally arrived, their heads tucked together as they whispered to one another and Amaruq was forced to drop the subject entirely as Tarrlok slammed his gavel to start the meeting.

“I do believe the floor goes to Councilman Tenzin,” Tarrlok said, “as he is the one closest to Avatar Korra.”

“Thank you, Councilman Tarrlok,” Tenzin said. “A few days ago, Avatar Korra came to Republic City. I had visited her in the Southern Water Tribe just before and had to announce, due to recent events in the city, I was unable to stay in the South long enough to instruct her in airbending. Avatar Korra made the, ah, executive decision to come to the city to learn instead. She had traveled here on her own, and had little experience outside the Southern Water Tribe and her training compound. She then fell into some, shall we say, minor legal trouble.”

“Minor?” Rong asked. “She destroyed a street!”

“Well, yes,” Tenzin said, “but Korra has not had much experience as an Avatar and I’m afraid my mother’s tales of her own adventures combined with an unfamiliarity with Republic City laws, meant Korra did not see anything wrong with her fighting the Triads. They were bad guys and Korra was stopping them. Since the incident, she has been on Air Temple Island with my family learning airbending.”

“So, she is firmly under your control?” Tarrlok asked. “We shouldn’t see any more escapades from her?”

Tenzin frowned slightly.

“Councilman Tenzin,” Iroh called. “She is a teenage girl. I do not believe it is reasonable to expect you to have complete control of Avatar Korra. She is her own person and something tells me, you didn’t approve her jaunts into pro-bending.”

Iroh smiled slightly at his Uncle, who notoriously disliked pro-bending. 

“Teenagers run amuck through the city every day,” Iroh said. “I’m less interested in that and more interested in if she is going to cause unneeded chaos in the city. Outside of that, I see little what concern her actions are to this council.”

“She has learned from her first day here,” Tenzin said. “There won’t be anymore news of her causing property damages fighting Triads.”

Iroh pursed his lips as he stared across at the other man. That was a very specific promise that didn’t cover many of the other potential troubles Avatar Korra could fine in the city.

“Then it is settled,” Tarrlock said, slamming down his gavel. “Avatar Korra is Councilman Tenzin’s charge for the duration of her stay here. By his word, we should not have anymore complications from her. Meeting adjourned.”

“Are we not going to use the remaining, oh, hour and a half to discuss other problems the city is facing?” Iroh asked, staring out over the group. Tenzin looked rather defeated at Tarrlok’s call, while the other two council members seemed interested in leaving. Only Tarrlok looked at him with interest.

“Other problems, Iroh?” Tarrlok asked.

“Councilor Iroh,” Iroh corrected, glaring over at the man to his right, “and you know what situation I’m referring to. Are we simply ignoring it until it goes away?”

“The Equalists pose little threat to Republic City,” Tarrlok said. “They are simply another political movement.”

“I’m not concerned with them posing a threat,” Iroh said, not quite truthful. “They are growing more and more discontent the longer this council ignores their requests for dialogue. They are making complaints, some of which are legitimate issues, and as their council representatives we are supposed to listen.”

“They are all complaints this council has heard and dismissed before,” Tarrlok said. “If you have nothing else, I do believe we are done here.”

He banged his gavel a second time before leaving the room. Iroh glared after him before leaving himself.

**-=-=-=-**

“And they refused to even revisit the complaints even as the situation grows out of hand,” Iroh said. He took a sip of his tea before nearly slamming his cup to the table. It sloshed slightly over the edge. Iroh made a sheepish face. “Sorry.”

“No,” Tai said, helping Iroh wipe the table up. “You have the right to be mad. It’s ridiculous the way they act sometimes. Doesn’t your Uncle usually have your back in situations like this?”

Iroh sighed. “He had just gotten his hand thoroughly slapped over the Avatar situation,” Iroh said. “I tried to help him but Tarrlok turned the conversation in his favor as always and declared him responsible for anything and everything Avatar Korra does.”

“I’m sorry,” Tai said, grabbing Iroh’s hand. “I know Councilman Tarrlok infuriates you, but forget about him. Let’s use lunch to unwind. Food will be here soon.”

Iroh took a deep breath and then released it before smiling over at Tai. “So, what was it you wanted to bring us out here for?” Iroh asked.

“Oh,” Tai said, his eyes widening, “you know I forgot.”

Iroh raised his brows at that. “You forgot?” Iroh asked. “You brought us to the restaurant we had our first date at, the one you use for important announcements and you forgot?”

“Please just let me get away with that answer,” Tai begged.

Iroh frowned over at Tai. “Are you okay? Is it something financial? A family thing? A health issue or some other crisis?” Iroh asked.

“Yes, no, sort of, no and no,” Tai said. “It’s, well it is serious, but it’s not anything that will cause a problem. I’m just not as ready to say as I thought I was.”

“Alright,” Iroh said, hesitantly, “but you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Tai said, squeezing his hand.

Their food came out at that point and the two fell silent as they ate.

Tai didn’t restart the conversation until they were leaving the restaurant.

“Are you going home?” Tai asked, reaching down for Iroh’s hand.

“I think I might just walk you back to work before heading home,” Iroh said, sliding his thumb over the back of Tai’s hand.

Tai smiled. “It’s out of your way,” Tai said.

“Don’t care,” Iroh said, smiling. “It’s nice out and I’ve got a beautiful man at my side. A few extra blocks won’t kill me.”

“If you say so,” Tai replied. The two paused their conversation as they crossed the street.

“Want to finally meet my boss?” Tai asked. “It’s only been three years and you still haven’t met him.”

“I know who he is,” Iroh said, “and I did meet him once.”

“Yeah, when you were like fourteen,” Tai said.

“Timing is always just off,” Iroh said. “Once day it’ll happen.”

Tai hummed. “I should be back early,” he said. “Boss man has something to do tonight that’s got him excited so he’s sending us all home.”

“Is that an invitation?” Iroh asked. “There’s a bar down from our house and I could use a drink and a good time.”

Tai looked over at Iroh with a guilty face.

“What?” Iroh asked.

“Game night,” Tai said. “Nine o’clock.”

Iroh sighed. “Game night,” Iroh said. “I forgot. Well, have fun.”

“I’ll be home in a bit and we can spend the time between together,” Tai offered. “I just don’t think going to a gay bar and turning around and going to game night is a good idea. I’d cancel but I canceled on the last game night and the one before that because someone distracted me.”

Iroh jerked away as Tai dug his finger into Iroh’s side. “Stop,” Iroh said, laughing slightly. “Okay, I get it. I’ll let you go to game night for once, but you owe me a night on the town later.”

“Will do,” Tai said, “and maybe we can get adventurous and venture out beyond the five places we usually go.”

“Sounds fun,” Iroh said. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Tai pulled Iroh to a stop outside of the Future Industries factory. He placed a kiss on Iroh’s cheek before pulling back. “I’ll see you soon,” Tai said. “Try to keep out of trouble.”

“Me? Trouble? Never.” Iroh said.

Tai snorted before leaving Iroh to enter the factory grounds. Iroh watched him go for a moment before turning back towards their house.

A flyer crinkled under his foot and Iroh picked it up.

There was a man on the front wearing a mask. Iroh had never seen him before in person but he knew enough about the whispers to identify him.

Equalist all over the city had been mentioning a mysterious Amon character. Their posters usually depicted the same masked figure.

“Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock?” Iroh whispered to himself. He flipped it over but there was only an odd partially formed image. He frowned down at the flyer before putting it in the trash.

It was an Equalist rally then. Iroh wasn’t sure what to do with that information. On one hand, they had the right to peacefully gather. On the other, despite what he had said to Tarrlok earlier, Iroh was worried the group was on the verge of escalating from a protest movement to something a lot more difficult to handle.

Iroh looked back at the trashcan for a moment, before turning away.

**-=-=-=-**

Iroh settled onto the sofa as night slowly fell over the city. 

Tai had been true to his word. He and Iroh had a nice home cooked meal for diner, before settling into the living room to read the evening news paper together. It had been nice, as their nights in usually were and Tai had only just left with a soft kiss to Iroh’s temple.

Iroh had tried to settle down with a book once Tai left but his eyes kept glancing to the clock above their bedroom door. It was slowly getting closer to nine and Iroh was starting to feel unsettled.

A thump from the townhouse next door had Iroh nearly jumping out of his skin. He shook himself of the feeling and tried to relax.

When that didn’t work Iroh turned on the radio in an effort to calm his nerves. The slow jazz music did the trick and Iroh was finally able to turn back to his book.

The clock struck nine and made a slightly ringing noise as it did. Iroh jumped again and gave up on a peaceful night it. He closed his book and turned off the radio before moving to get ready for bed.

Iroh wished more than anything that Tai was home as he felt oddly exposed even as he shut all the curtains in the townhouse. 

Iroh curled up in bed and laid there sleeplessly. He could hear the clock in their bedroom ticking away and had to stop himself from counting. He finally stood up and removed the battery from the clock.

He didn’t want to know what time it was. 

He laid in bed, somehow able to hear the clock ticking in the living room.

Iroh swallowed harshly and tried to force himself to sleep.

He jolted awake at the sound of movement in the living room. Iroh slipped from the bed and pulled the knife he kept in the bedside drawer free.

The bedroom door swung open and Iroh sighed in relief.

“Were you about to stab me?” Tai asked, curiously.

“Maybe,” Iroh replied, trying to even out his breathing.

“Are you okay?” Tai asked, this time more urgently as he moved over to where Iroh was kneeling on the floor.

“I’m fine,” Iroh said. “I just spooked myself over something. It’s nothing. I just got scared.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tai asked, pulling Iroh up and onto the bed with him.

“Not really,” Iroh said, “can we just lay down together?”

“Sure,” Tai said, moving to pull off his shirt and pants. Iroh was already in his pajamas but Tai was still dressed for work.

Now in just his underwear, Tai turned and held out his arms for Iroh to settle in. Iroh didn’t need further invitation and cuddled right up to the other man.  
Tai’s hand started raking through his hair.

“Why do you smell like smoke?” Iroh asked. “Please tell me you didn’t start smoking again.”

“What?” Tai asked. “I wasn’t smoking.”

“You’re skin literally smells like smoke, Tai,” Iroh asked, looking up at him in disappointment.

“I wasn’t smoking, Roh,” Tai said. “I promise you. I stopped when we moved in together and I haven’t touched a cigarette since.”

Iroh raised his eyebrow.

“Fucking -” Tai said, cutting himself off. “Okay, I’ve had one cigarette since. I don’t smoke anymore, Iroh.”

“Then why do you smell like it?” Iroh asked.

“Cause one of the guys was smoking around me,” Tai said. “What now my friends can’t smoke either?”

Iroh sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “That was uncalled for. I’m just all our of sorts and you weren’t here and I jumped to conclusions.”

“I’m here now,” Tai said. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“I think the Equalists might be escalating,” Iroh said. “They are having a rally tonight and I’m worried I should have at least told the other councilmembers.”

“No,” Tai said. “I think you did the right thing. If the rally turned out harmless you would have reported them for nothing.”

“And if the rally turns out not harmless?” Iroh asked.

“At least you have better proof,” Tai said, “but let’s not worry about it tonight. That sounds like an issue for future Iroh and Tai. Let’s just go to bed for now.”

“See,” Iroh said. “This is exactly why I needed you here tonight.”

“Sorry,” Tai said. “I would have stayed if you told me about it sooner.”

“I know,” Iroh said. “That’s why I didn’t say anything.”

Iroh kissed Tai’s forehead. “Thank you, tough,” he said, before laying down curled up in Tai’s arms.

Tai pulled him in closer, pressing his own kiss in Iroh’s hair.

**-=-=-=-**

Iroh woke to the sound of the shower running. 

He groaned harshly not looking forward to what the day might hold. Either Iroh was right and the Equalists were about to become a huge problem or he was wrong and spent last night freaking out over nothing. 

Iroh pressed his face more firmly into the pillow. He didn’t want to wake up but he finally forced himself to roll over onto his back and stretched his cramped muscles. Sleeping curled into a ball wasn’t the best position to be in.

The shower cut off as Iroh sat up on the side of the bed. 

Iroh hesitated as he looked over at the radio. His vision blurred slightly as he stared at it so long it stopped looking real.

Just as he was about to reach out and turn it on himself, Tai’s slightly darker hand came into view and turned it on for him.

“-chaos at the scene. Reports coming from the rally range from the unbelievable to the outright insane. Chief Beifong is already closing down the building and her police force has managed to catch a few stragglers from the night before. We’ve gotten confirmation that Avatar Korra was at the rally the night before in attempt to save her Fire Ferret teammate Bolin. New reports say her and her other teammate, Mako, had infiltrated the rally and battled with the Equalists though there is no further news at this time about the Avatar’s presence at the rally.”

“Fuck,” Iroh said, biting his lip. “Fuck.”

“One rumor that has since been proven true is this Amon figure’s ability to somehow remove a bender’s bending ability. Sources say last night he removed the bending of Triple Threat Triad leader Lighting Bolt Zolt. Police have since confirmed this information, as they apprehended the man only hours ago. The real question that remains is who is Amon and how has he unlocked an ability previously only achieved by Avatar Aang?”

“Fuck,” Iroh repeated, as Tai turned the radio back off.

Tai looked between Iroh and the radio. “Well,” Tai said. “Now what? Do you need to go in?”

Their phone started ringing. Iroh stayed silent until the ringing stopped, only for the phone to immediately start ringing again.

“Yeah,” Iroh said, reaching out for Tai’s hand as a lifeline. “I need to go in. Something tells me my job is about to get a lot harder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on this chapter:
> 
> The people of the Avatar world believe that the spirits give them bending, as they don't know the story of the Lion Turtles anymore.
> 
> The Fire Nation has always been very bending focused, and in this story the other nations are as well. Benders are the military of the Earth Kingdom even if the rulers are non-benders. The Water Tribes place heavy emphasis on their benders even if the rulers are non-benders. The only nation that doesn't to the is the United Republics which is undergoing an industrial boom that's putting non-benders on par with benders as far as ability goes.
> 
> Because of this a lot of people look at Bumi and Izumi as a sign that Zuko and Aang may have failed and are being punished by the spirits for not properly fixing the world. Iroh only enhances this thought.
> 
> The United Republic is not a country yet, it is instead a piece of land owned and governed by all of the nations together. Councilmembers are chosen by the nations themselves not the people of the Republic.
> 
> The Equalist movement is odd here, as there is an issue between benders and non-benders but never to the level that the Equalists say.
> 
> Iroh is non-binary, but he uses he/him pronouns. This does not make him less non-binary.


	2. Council of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh finds his job becoming more stressful and difficult as tensions rise with Amon and his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: People miss-gendering Iroh both intentionally (Tarrlok) and unintentionally (Hiroshi and Bolin)

Iroh knew before he even got the summonses that he would be expected at the City Hall. That morning he hadn’t even fooled himself. He dropped a kiss on Tai’s head before leaving first thing.

There were already cameras going wild at the entrance to City Hall and Iroh nodded politely at the reporters but didn’t answer any of the questions being thrown his way. Instead, he marched purposefully into the building and straight into the council chambers.

He wasn’t surprised to find Tenzin, Tarrlok and Amaruq, were all already seated at the table. Rong was, as usual, last to enter the room.

“I don’t think I need to explain why this meeting was called,” Tarrlok began.

“Considering the meeting barely even needed to be called before we all showed up, I’d say not,” Iroh replied.

Tarrlok nodded. 

“I have a proposal that might seem extreme but is, in my opinion completely necessary,” Tarrlok said. “There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice.”

“Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders,” Tenzin immediately objected. The idea didn’t sit well with Iroh either, so he spoke up his own objections as well.

“Councilman Tarrlok,” Iroh said slowly, “if you create a task force it will be seen as an attack on non-benders and will not only create a further divide as Councilman Tenzin has said but it will also only increase Amon’s stance. He’s presenting himself and non-benders as victims. If we aren’t careful, such rhetoric can twist what we do into proof of what he’s saying.”

Iroh didn’t mention that, in his opinion, what Amon was saying was right, it was only how he was fixing the issues that was wrong. He already knew that wouldn’t end well.

“Councilman Tarrlok is correct,” Rong said. “A decisive attack is needed but Councilor Iroh has a point that we need to tread carefully. If we went through with this task force, who would run it?”

“It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty,” Tarrlok said.

“I’m sure it would be,” Iroh muttered.

“This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?” Tenzin said, standing and pounding his hand on the desktop.

“All I'm trying to do is help,” Tarrlok said, holding his hands out. “Think back, forty-two years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man. Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head-on.”

“This, this, is a completely different situation,” Tenzin said, getting worked up, “and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang.”

Iroh coughed to gain the rooms attention. “Actually, he didn’t deal with Yakone head on,” Iroh said. “Yakone was captured through normal means of our justice system. It was only when that failed that Avatar Aang acted. If we can’t trust our system as it works, why do we have it?”

“Iroh,” Tarrlock said. Iroh could tell from his tone what was coming.

“Councilor Iroh,” Iroh corrected. The other's preferred councilman but while Iroh used male pronouns, he preferred gender neutral titles when they existed. “I respect you enough to use your title, you use mine.”

“Councilman Iroh, then,” Tarrlok said, ignoring Iroh’s request. “You’re young and idealist, but Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually, he will come for all us benders. Our friends, our families. What would we do then? Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?”

It was a slim vote. Tarrlok voted for himself, along with Amaruq and Rong.

Iroh gritted his teeth even as his hands stayed firmly pressed to the table.

“You have no clue what chaos this will cause with in the non-bender community,” Iroh said. “When things go wrong, remember this moment and next time a non-bender tells you how not to antagonize non-benders, listen.”

Iroh marched from the room, not even paying mind to the others as Tarrlok’s gavel slammed onto the table.

Later that night Iroh curled up to Tai as they listened to music through the radio. Tai had the paper open where both of them could read it, while Iroh nursed a warm cup of tea.

“Is that really what the Council is going with?” Tai asked. His voice sounded bitter.

“I warned them,” Iroh said. “I told them that stance would only make non-benders feel more isolated but they didn’t listen to me.”

“Of course not,” Tai said. “When do benders ever listen to us.”

“Hey,” Iroh said, grabbing Tai’s knee to settle him, “Uncle Tenzin was on our side.”

The radio cut out and Iroh traded a look with Tai as Amon’s voice started sounding through the room.

“Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to squash our revolution, even going so far as to ignore the only non-bending member of their council. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear.”

Iroh’s jaw dropped slightly.

“What did he just say?” Iroh asked.

“Which part?” Tai asked, watching his face closely.

“Did he just imply that I’m on his side?” Iroh said.

“What?” Tai said. “You mean by mentioning that the council ignored you? I think you’re reading a bit too much into that, Ro. Sure, it’s likely a statement to rile up the masses but he’s not tying you to his movement. You’re just another example of non-bender oppression.”

“Yeah,” Iroh said softly. “You’re right. Sorry, this whole thing is making me paranoid.”

Tai kissed his temple. “You’re in a vulnerable position, it’s understandable,” Tai said. “Let’s run a bath together and turn off the radio for the night, hmm?”

Iroh smiled. “I’d like that,” Iroh said, letting Tai push him up from the sofa.

Iroh was off for the next day and spent his time tidying their house. Tai’s job kept him busy most of the day, while Iroh’s occasionally left him free to clean the house. Tai didn’t like random people in their home and Iroh personally like menial tasks, so he never bothered hiring someone to clean their home. 

Iroh was more than content to do it, well, except for laundry. Tai could do the laundry.

He had been washing the dishes when the phone rang.

“Councilor Iroh,” Iroh said, over the line.

“Hi, honey,” Pema said over the phone. “Tenzin wants to talk to you about something. Would you and Tai like to join us for dinner tonight?”

Iroh smiled brightly. “Wouldn’t miss it Aunt Pema,” Iroh said. “I’ll see how Tai’s feeling tonight but even if he won’t come, I will.”

“See you tonight then,” Pema said before hanging up the phone.

Iroh went back to cleaning the house, jumping when a few hours later Tai wrapped his hands around his waist as he dusted.

“Tai, you scared me,” Iroh said, laughing as he turned around.

“Sorry,” Tai said, “couldn’t resist, you looked so cute.”

“Covered in dust?” Iroh asked.

“Even better,” Tai joked.

Iroh shook his head.

“Pema invited us to dinner,” Iroh said, “are you coming with me or staying here?”

“A visit to Air Temple Island?” Tai asked, unenthused. “Always a treat.”

Iroh rolled his eyes at Tai’s tone. “It’s a yes or no, question, Tai. I already know you find my cousins annoying,” Iroh said.

“Pass,” Tai said. “I’ll just have another card night tonight.”

“Alright,” Iroh said. “I’ll be home by eleven at the latest.”

Tai pulled him into a kiss. “Have fun,” he said, as Iroh moved to get ready.

“You too,” Iroh said, pulling on his shoes and heading out the door.

He made it quickly to Air Temple Island, having caught the ferry before it left the dock and was soon making his way towards the dining room.

“Magic, do the magic,” Meelo demanded, as soon as he saw Iroh.

“Later, Meelo,” Iroh said. “Remember it’s a secret.”

Normally Iroh would humor Meelo’s fascination with Iroh’s sleight of hand tricks but someone Iroh was familiar with from the papers was sitting at the table along with Iroh’s cousins and she demanded his attention.

“Avatar Korra,” Iroh said bowing to the younger woman. “I don’t believe we’ve met before. I’m Councilor Iroh. I’m Fire Lord Izumi’s eldest.”

“Oh,” Korra said, standing and bowing back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Master Tenzin talks a lot about you. You’re his nephew, right?”

“I am,” Iroh said. “His brother, General Bumi, is my dad.”

“Ah, good, you two have already introduced yourselves,” Tenzin said, entering the room with Pema. “Iroh, I wished to discuss Tarrlok’s task force plan with you more and how we might settle the rising tensions.”

“I can tell you Tai’s already boiling mad about it,” Iroh said.

“Yes,” Tenzin said, “Amon’s message last night was illuminating.”

“He’s got an inside man,” Iroh said, sitting as the food was brought out. “He knew I disagreed with the task force and basically told all of Republic City. There’s an angle to that, I know there is but I’m missing what.”

Tenzin hummed in thought before Pema elbowed him slightly.

“Oh, yeah,” Tenzin said, bowing his head. “We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and – ”

The prayer was cut off but an unexpected entrance.

“I'm not interrupting, am I?” Tarrlok said, bowing in the doorway.

Iroh squinted at him.

“This is my home, Tarrlok,” Tenzin said, unimpressed with the other man. “We're about to eat dinner.”

“Good, because I am absolutely famished,” Tarrlok said. Tenzin narrowed his eyes even as he stood to great Tarrlok. “Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?”

“I suppose,” Tenzin sighed. Pema glared at him as he sat back down but Tenzin merely raised his hands helplessly.

“And why are you here Councilman Iroh?” Tarrlok asked putting emphasis on Iroh’s title.

Iroh rolled his eyes. “Councilor Iroh and I was invited,” Iroh said. “You know when people actually ask you to come over and you don’t just randomly show up to their homes and eat their food.”

Tarrlok gave him a fake smile before approaching Korra.

“Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor,” Tarrlok said, bowing to the teenager. “I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe.”

Korra stood again, this time to bow to Tarrlok. “Nice to meet you,” she replied. It was a far cry from the warmer welcome she had just given Iroh.

Ikki leaned over the table and Iroh smirked, knowing his cousins were about to run Tarrlok off.

“Why do you have three ponytails?” Ikki asked before sniffing the man, “and how come you smell like a lady? You're weird, only Iroh’s allowed to smell like a lady. He’s a non-bean.”

Iroh snorted. “Ikki,” Iroh said, reproachfully. Ikki turned to him in question. “I’m not the only non-binary person in the world and even if I was, anyone can smell however they want. You also don’t need to announce things like that. I may be out publicly, and I may not mind but don’t let it become a habit because other people might not want you to announce things like that, okay?”

“Okay,” Ikki said brightly. Iroh wasn’t really sure how much of that Ikki had listened too as she turned back to Tarrlok. “You’re still weird.”

“Well, aren't you,” Tarrlok paused and Iroh glared harshly at him, daring him to say the wrong thing, “precocious?”

Ikki glared at him too, but Tarrlok had already dismissed her and turned back to Korra. Iroh had a bad feeling he already knew what Tarrlok was here for. 

“So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers,” Tarrlok said. “Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative.”

“Oh, thanks,” Korra said. “I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here.”

Iroh narrowed his eyes at that. What happened to put that thought in the girl’s mind?

“Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived,” Tarrlok said.

“Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok,” Tenzin said, cutting through Tarrlok’s manipulations. “What do you want from Korra?”

“Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that,” Tarrlok said, holding his hands in surrender. “As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me.”

“Really?” Korra asked, surprised.

“What?” Tenzin demanded.

“I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger,” Tarrlok said, gesturing to Korra, “and that someone is you.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Iroh objected. “The Avatar is the ultimate bender, having her take such a harsh stance will only increase Amon’s hold on the non-bender population. She needs to stay out of this unless Amon brings the fight to her.”

“Join your task force?” Korra asked skeptically, “I can't.”

Tenzin and Tarrlok both turned to her in surprise and Iroh was beginning to understand why Korra might feel as if the authority figures of the city didn’t like her. They weren’t believing in her.

“I must admit,” Tarrlok said. “I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon.”

“Me, too,” Tenzin muttered to himself.

“I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin,” Korra said. “Right now, I just need to focus on that.”

Tarrlok latched onto that and Iroh rolled his eyes again. This time Korra caught him and had to stifle a laugh. 

“Which is why this opportunity is perfect,” Tarrlok said. “You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city.”

“Korra gave you her answer,” Tenzin said. “It's time for you to go.”

“Very well,” Tarrlok said, standing, “But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra.”

Tarrlok bowed and exited the room.

“Bye-bye, ponytail man,” Ikki yelled as he left.

Iroh burst into laughter.

“Ikki, I love you,” Iroh said. “Never change.”

He was sure Tarrlok had heard them both if his scowl was anything to go by.

The family dinner resumed and Iroh turned his attention to his cousin Jinora.

“I read that book you told me about,” Iroh said. “It was a bit cliché but the characters were compelling enough to make a difference.”

Jinora beamed up at him and the two launched into an analysis of the book.

Iroh would talk to Tenzin when he was less frazzled over Tarrlok.

Iroh didn’t get the chance to talk to Tenzin before Tarrlok pulled his next crazy scheme.

“I’m not going,” Tai said, dropping the letter on Iroh’s lap.

“What?” Iroh asked, picking up the letter and reading it over.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Iroh said. “This gala has to be a trap.”

“A trap?” Tai asked. “For what?”

“Avatar Korra,” Iroh said. “Tarrlok’s trying to recruit her for the task force. She told him no and he keeps hounding after her over it.”

“Isn’t she like fifteen?” Tai asked. “Why’s he harassing her? Doesn’t he know getting her involved will only escalate the situation.”

“I’m starting to think that’s what he wants to do,” Iroh muttered. “Korra’s seventeen but she’s determined to finish her training. Tarrlok needs to leave her alone. I’ve already told him it’s a bad idea.”

“See, this is exactly why the Council needs more non-benders on it,” Tai said.

“You know how hard it was for me to get elected and remain elected,” Iroh said, cutting off the rant he could feel coming. If the Equalists weren’t determined to exterminate benders, sometimes Iroh through Tai would be one.

Tai made a face.

“Please come,” Iroh called after him as he left for the kitchen. There wasn’t a reply so Iroh stood and followed him.

“Ro, no,” Tai said, when Iroh entered the kitchen. “Can’t we both skip?”

“No, I have to go, please don’t make me go through this alone,” Iroh begged.

Tai sighed. “You’re lucky I love you,” Tai said, wrapping his arms around Iroh’s hips. “I hate events like this.”

“I know,” Iroh said, trailing kisses down Tai’s neck. “I also know how to make it worth your while.”

Tai’s frown slowly turned into a smile. “You’ll have to work really hard to convince me,” Tai said.

“I can do that,” Iroh said. He pressed his lips to Tai’s in a sloppy and heated kiss before making good on his promise.

Tai held up his end of the bargain, which was why he was currently sulking next to Iroh at the gala. Iroh had a glass of wine in his hand but he wasn’t drinking it. He was holding it for Tai, who he knew would steal it soon.

“The only thing making this night worth it, is how nice you look in that suit,” Tai said. “It’s hitting the floor when we get home.”

Tai grabbed the glass of wine from his hand and downed it.

“Is it?” Iroh asked, playing coy. “I think I’ll wear it to bed.”

Tai was about to reply when they were interrupted.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Tai.”

Iroh turned with Tai to see Hiroshi Sato stood behind them.

Tai smiled.

“Boyfriend dragged me here,” Tai said, shrugging his shoulders in a what-can-you-do manner.

“Ah, yes, Councilman Iroh,” Sato said. 

“Councilor, if you would,” Iroh said quickly. 

“Councilor Iroh, my apologies,” Sato said, bowing slightly at the correction. “Tai does talk about you a fair deal. I’ve been following your career here since you first came to the city. You were so young when you started but I’ve been quite impressed by some of the policies you’ve enacted. I fear to think what the state of non-benders would be without you.”

Iroh blushed slightly.

“Tai brags,” Iroh said. “I’m happy to hear you’re impressed with my policies but I’m only doing what’s right for the people of this city.”

“You’d be surprised at how many people wouldn’t do that,” Sato replied.

“Dad?” A voice called from behind the group.

“Ah,” Sato said, gesturing a small group over. “This is my daughter Asami and these are – ”

“Mako and Bolin,” Iroh said. “I’ve seen them in the papers with Avatar Korra. They are the Fire Ferrets, yes?”

“Forgive my boyfriend,” Tai said. “He’s Pro-bending crazy.”

“It’s an interesting sport,” Iroh said. “As someone who grew up in a multi-bending household its impressive.”

“I was under the impression you were a non-bender with non-bending parents,” Sato said.

“I am,” Iroh said, “but I’ve always been close with the rest of my family. Including people like Uncle Tenzin and my Grandfather, Lord Zuko.”

Sato hummed to himself.

“I see,” he said, before they were interrupted again by Tarrlok and Korra.

“Korra,” Tarrlok said, “it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato.”

“Nice to meet you,” Korra said, sounding a bit hesitant.

“We're all expecting great things from you,” Sato said, bowing to her.

Iroh raised a brow at that and turned to Tai, who knew the man better, for answers on what that meant.

Tai just shrugged.

“Right,” Korra said weakly, “greatness.”

Sato gestured back behind him, drawing Korra’s attention to the others. Korra seemed surprised to see them here. “This is my daughter, Asami,” Sato said.

“It's lovely to meet you,” Asami said. “Mako's told me so much about you.”

“Really?” Korra said, bitingly. “Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?”

Iroh traded a look with Tai again but his boyfriend refused to look at him. His twitching lips told Iroh why. Tai was going to lose it if he saw Iroh’s reaction.

“Asami crashed into him on her moped,” Bolin explained.

“What?” Korra asked. “Are you okay?’

“I'm fine,” Mako said. “More than fine. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament!”

“Isn't that great?” Bolin asked.

Iroh looked between the youngest four of the group as Korra muttered, “Yeah, terrific.”

Tarrlok at least had enough sense to diffuse the odd conversation, pulling Lin into the conversation.

“Chief Beifong,” Tarrlok called, “I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met.”

Lin glared down at that Avatar and Iroh watching in confusion as his Aunt bit out, “Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this.”

“Aunt Lin?” Iroh called in shock as she walked off. She didn’t answer him nor did she stop. “She’s not usually like that.”

Korra glared after here. “Really? I haven’t seen her behave any other way,” Korra said.

“Come along Korra,” Tarrlok said. “There are other people who wish to meet you.”

“Well,” Tai said, trying to dismiss them from the others. “You have a good night sir and I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

“Take care, Tai,” Sato said.

“Your boss is weird,” Iroh said, as Tai directed him away.

“That entire interaction was weird,” Tai said. “I did not sign up for whatever that was.”

“Neither did I,” Iroh objected as cameras suddenly started flashing. “Oh, no.”

Korra was abruptly pushed on stage by Tarrlok as reporters started bombarding her with questions.

“Wow, what a dick,” Tai said.

“They are going to eat her alive,” Iroh said. 

Iroh wasn’t wrong but it was the last question that put the nail in Korra’s coffin.

“Are you afraid of Amon?” one of the reporters yelled.

“I am not afraid of anybody,” Korra yelled back. “If the city needs me then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon.”

Iroh closed his eyes as Tarrlok conveniently rushed to Korra’s rescue. This wasn’t going to end well.

Iroh hated when he was right. 

He was sat on the sofa watching Tai march around the room with the evening newspaper. The headline reading out about Tarrlok’s task force’s capture of a dojo of chi blockers.

“He’s taking over the city,” Tai fussed. “He’s turning us into a military state and the council is just letting him.”

“I’m trying,” Iroh said.

Tai settled slightly. “I know, but no one is listening,” Tai said. “He’s playing a dangerous game. Right now, he’s just going after Amon’s workers but what happens when he eventually comes for people like us.”

“I won’t let him,” Iroh growled out.

“You’re already letting him,” Tai said.

Iroh looked up at Tai in shock.

“Shit,” Tai said. “No, Ro, I didn’t mean that, Ro please don’t get upset. I know you’re working yourself to death over this. I’m sorry.”

Iroh took a deep breath.

“I’m going to bed,” Iroh said, walking towards their room. Tai got the hint and slept on the sofa. Iroh wished Tai had followed him to bed anyway.

They didn’t talk the next day, even if they faked normalcy. Tai had paused by the door before leaving for work, but ultimately left without speaking.

Iroh had dropped his head into his lap at that, before standing and making his way towards City Hall.

He ended up standing next to Tenzin as Tarrlok had yet another press meeting over his task force.

“Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists,” Tarrlok said.

Tenzin scoffed next to him and Iroh had to agree. Tarrlok had yet to do anything about Amon. His results were performative.

It seemed the people were starting to see that, but they turned on the wrong person.

“Question for the Avatar,” a female reported called, before standing. “Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?”

Korra stepped up to the microphone and gave the worse response she possibly could have given to the question.

“You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward,” Korra said, grabbing the microphone.

“What is she doing?” Tenzin said.

“Nothing good,” Iroh replied.

“Amon, I challenge you to a duel,” Korra yelled. “No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me.”

“What is she doing?” Tenzin yelled this time.

“Uncle Tenzin,” Iroh called, as Tenzin moved to run off. “Amon isn’t going to be honest and play by her rules. Make sure she knows that or she’ll get hurt.”

Tenzin’s head dropped slightly before he nodded.

Iroh went home after that drained from chaos around him. Tai hadn’t returned yet, so Iroh curled up on the sofa and waited.

“Heard on the radio,” Tai said, as he kicked off his shoes by the door. “We’ll be looking for the Earth Avatar by morning.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Iroh said.

Tai tapped the evening newspaper against his thigh.

“She should have just stuck to her training,” Tai said. “Now Tarrlok’s dragged her into the middle of everything and it’s the last place she needs to be.”

“I know,” Iroh said. “He’s made her the face of his task force and now she’s suffering hatred from both sides of the argument.”

“Do you think the world has out grown it’s need for the Avatar,” Tai said, sitting cautiously next to Iroh.

“No,” Iroh said. “I think the world simply thinks it has. Every Avatar has to find their way of dealing with the world. It’s sad that Korra has to discover hers in such hostile territory but it’s what’s happened.”

Tai shifted closer, still tapping the paper on his knee.

Iroh sighed and planted himself in Tai’s lap. Tai smiled and opened the paper where both he and Iroh could read it.

“I really am sorry,” Tai said. “It’s really hard to bitch about politics when your boyfriend is a politician. I know you aren’t the problem here. I know Tenzin also isn’t the problem here. It doesn’t make it less frustrating that a man like Tarrlok now holds all the power. I’m just getting worried Iroh. The council should be listening to non-bender’s complaints, not ignoring them. Even if they think Amon is too extreme, they shouldn’t be ignoring the real grievances he’s bringing up.”

“I know,” Iroh said, “and I’m trying to make the rest of the council see sense but the council has basically become the Tarrlok show at this point.”

“The whole damn city is the Tarrlok show at this point,” Tai muttered.

Iroh linked his fingers with Tai’s, even as it caused the newspaper to flutter to the floor in pieces. “We’ll be fine,” Iroh said. “We have to be.”

“I wish I had your faith,” Tai said. “The coming days won’t be easy.”

“I have enough for both of us,” Iroh replied, kissing Tai’s temple.

They stayed like that long enough that when a call came through in the early hours of the morning it startled them awake.

“Councilor Iroh,” Iroh said as he picked up the phone.

“Iroh,” Tenzin said on the other line. “I figured I would warn you before the news is released. Korra went to meet Amon and was attacked. She’s shaken but her bending is still intact. Tarrlok of course isn’t taking any responsibility for the fact that Korra thinks she’s the one who needs to solve this issue.”

“I’m glad to hear she’s okay,” Iroh said. “Will there be a meeting about it tomorrow?”

“No,” Tenzin said. “If Tarrlok calls one, I’m not showing up. Korra needs a break. She’s quit Tarrlok’s task force.”

“Things are about to get bad aren’t they,” Iroh said, moving the receiver so Tai could hear as the man rudely pressed his ear to the phone.

“I fear that without Korra’s help, Tarrlok will reach to more desperate measures,” Tenzin said.

“With an open challenge and a cowardly reply, Amon is likely to pull something soon as well,” Iroh said.

Iroh felt Tai’s mouth pull into a frown but he wasn’t able to look at him while they were both listening on the phone.

“I fear you may be right,” Tenzin said. “I need to get back to Korra but you and Tai stay safe.”

“Sure thing, Uncle Tenzin,” Iroh said. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Iroh,” Tenzin said before handing up.

“Well,” Iroh said, “that’s not good.”

Tai hummed before dragging Iroh to their actual bed to sleep.

“What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending. I am astonished with the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets.”

“Iroh, turn that off,” Tai said.

“What?” Iroh said. “It’s the Avatar’s team that’s playing!”

“No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym. The Ferrets advance into Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back. Nice sprawl there by Mako. Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one.”

“I hate pro-bending,” Tai said. “I don’t care who’s playing.”

“Well,” Iroh replied. “I like it.”

“Don’t you find a sport where only benders can participate a bit wrong?” Tai asked, as he folded their laundry.

“The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin. Korra comes to his defense and water-whacks Umi back into zone two! The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two.”

“What?” Iroh asked, turning back to the radio. “That round barely started. They are on a roll.”

“Hey,” Tai said, snapping next to his ear. “Iroh, did you hear me?”

“Yes, and no, I don’t think it’s wrong,” Iroh said. “It’s just like a sword match. Can’t sword fight? Can’t participate. Benders are born with abilities much like singers are also usually born with natural affinity for it. I’m more concerned with people discriminating based on bending status when hiring people for your average job or the fact that non-benders are slowly being delegated out of your wealthier districts than a sport.”

Iroh turned away from the radio to actually look at Tai. 

“It’s a given that a non-bender can’t be a pro-bender,” Iroh continued. “It’s not a given that a non-bender can’t be on the Republic City Police Force or a construction worker. Hiring benders over non-benders in those jobs based on bending status is a problem. Just because someone is a bender doesn’t make them naturally a better officer or builder. Pro-bending is different. It’s entertainment. Entertainment has never been a fair employer over anything but bending status isn’t usually something they care about. There are plenty of non-bending sports that don’t allow benders.”

“But they aren’t as popular,” Tai said.

“They aren’t,” Iroh replied, “but that’s a different issue. Getting people interested in non-bender sports is different from dismantling bender sports.”

Tai hummed in consideration as Iroh turned back to the radio.

“Out goes Adi, and Ula, and Umi! All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!”

“Yes,” Iroh said, launching up from the sofa.

Tai laughed. “At the very least, your enthusiasm for the sport is cute,” Tai said.

Iroh shot a smile towards him before finding himself lifted off his feet.

“Tai,” Iroh shouted. He laughed as the world flipped upside down and his boyfriend carried him back to their room.

The next morning found Iroh on top of the world, dancing around the kitchen as he made breakfast for him and Tai. Tai sat on the counter watching him with a smile.

“You're listening to "The Music Hour"! Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years,” the radio blared before turning to static.

Tai and Iroh paused to look at each other as the station came back in.

“Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences.”

The radio cut out and never turned back on.

Iroh’s arm dropped.

“Um,” Iroh said. “I think I need to go to work now.”

“Yeah,” Tai said, looking over Iroh. “I’ll finish breakfast, you go get dressed and don’t even think about leaving before you eat something.”

“Right,” Iroh said, softly.

Tai pulled him into a quick hug as he stole the spatula from Iroh’s hand.

Iroh got dressed and ate in a daze. He wasn’t even really sure how he had ended up at City Hall.

“There’s not much to say here is there,” Amaruq started. “We have to close the arena. It’s too dangerous to keep open.”

For once the council agreed on something, just in time for Korra and her friends to come barging into the room.

“Korra,” Tenzin said, standing, “you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting.”

“As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals,” Korra said.

“I know winning the championship means a lot to you,” Tenzin said, “but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down.”

“What about the rest of you?” Korra demanded. “Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?”

“Actually,” Tarrlok said. “Tenzin and I agree for once.”

“The council is unanimous,” Tenzin said. “We're closing the arena.”

“No,” Mako said, the same time Bolin shouted, “You can't.”

“I,I don't understand,” Korra said. “I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon.”

“While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game,” Tarrlok said.

“Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now, the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together,” Mako started before faltering, “uh in, in peace! To watch benders, um-”

“Beat each other up! In peace!” Bolin finished. “It's an inspiration to everyone! Tell them Councilman Iroh, I hear you’re a pro-bending fan.”

Iroh sighed. “Councilor Iroh, please, and I love pro-bending, it’s true, but I care for the people of this city more then I care about a game,” Iroh said. “I’m not letting people get hurt, even if pro-bending is a place to come together and watch benders beat each other up. This isn’t worth making a statement over.”

“But if you close the arena, you let Amon win,” Korra said.

“Yes, exactly what she said,” Bolin added, “Yes!”

“Then let him win,” Iroh said. “This is a battle, not the war. Don’t get caught up in it. We can still win the next fight.”

“I'm sorry, but our decision has been made,” Tarrlok said. “This meeting is adjourned.”

As Tarrlok went to slam the gavel down at metal cable knocked it from Tarrlok’s hand.

“Hi, Aunt Lin,” Iroh said, turning to the door. “How can we help you?”

“I’ll tell you how you can help me,” Lin said. “You cannot cancel the pro-bending tournament. I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists.”

Iroh coughed harshly and glared up at Lin.

“Sorry, kiddo,” Lin said.

Iroh glared harder at her. “Councilor Iroh, my title is Councilor Iroh,” Iroh said, “and taking a stance only for benders will drive the wedge already forming between bender and non-benders in the city. For once listen when the non-bender tells you, you’re not endearing yourself to those you wish to placate.”

Tenzin nodded. “We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war,” Tenzin said. “The council is not changing its position, Lin.”

“Now just a moment, Tenzin,” Tarrlok said. “Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind.”

“If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks,” Lin explained.

“Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?” Tarrlok said. Iroh didn’t like the look on his face.

Iroh growled loudly enough that the table stared at him in shock. “Tarrlok, tread very carefully with that thought,” Iroh said.

“I can watch my own back, kiddo,” Lin said before turning to Tarrlok. “I guarantee it.”

“You know, I’m a member of this council, too right?” Iroh asked.

“It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record,” Tarrlok said scornful. “If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?”

Tarrlok raised his hand and Iroh shook his in disgust as the other two followed. Only Tenzin and Iroh, to no one’s surprise, didn’t raise their hands. 

“The arena stays open,” Tarrlok said. “Good luck in the finals and good luck to you, Chief Beifong.”

“Yeah,” Mako yelled punching his fist in the air.

“Thank you,” Korra called.

“Hope you still find it worth it when people get hurt,” Iroh said childishly, as the team started cheering.

Mako seemed to pause at that and look at him, while the other two kept on cheering. Iroh knew whatever expression was on his face wasn’t a nice one, and wasn’t surprised when Mako’s eyes widened before he looked away quickly.

Iroh shook his head and left.

Tai was waiting for him at home but Iroh didn’t have the strength to explain what happened and just collapsed into his boyfriend’s arms with exhaustion.

Tai took well to being used as a pillow and read a book while Iroh napped on him for most of the day.

“You were right,” Iroh whispered, hours later after he woke up, “pro-bending is a stupid sport.”

“I told you, oh no, Iroh,” Tai whispered in horror.

Iroh sat up in response and followed Tai’s gaze. The windows of their townhouse faced the bay, which meant it also faced the pro-bending arena.

Iroh looked out the windows and saw huge plumes of smoke rising over the other townhouses on the street. He had been right. 

Iroh was starting to hate when he’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this story will be updated every other Saturday until I finish writing it. Then it will be updated every Saturday until completed.
> 
> Edit: Not to be that person but motivation is very hard for people with ADHD so if you liked this story please take two seconds to show that by either hitting Kudos or commenting because right now it looks like no one cares to read this and that sucks becasue I love this story.


End file.
